


Be My Daffodil

by ificouldjust_yeahthanks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more tags later, M/M, Payzer, Sophiam, gardener au, gardener!Liam, gardener!Zayn, groundskeeper!Liam, larry - Freeform, lourry, rich!Niall, rich!louis, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ificouldjust_yeahthanks/pseuds/ificouldjust_yeahthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a gardener at the Horan house for the summer with his mates Harry and Liam. What was supposed to be another boring summer for Niall and Louis and easy money for Zayn, Harry, and Liam turns out to be the times of their life.<br/>*****I WILL NOT BE FINISHING THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01: Build Me Up, Buttercup

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first Ziall! Let me know whats up? When to update, what you'd like to see, the works! Sorry for any mistakes. Also any other pairings. xx  
> I don't own anything.

01: Build Me Up, Buttercup

 

          “Make sure everything is in order before I leave on Friday.” Liam nodded his head. The guy who had hired him told him. What was it? Robert?.. Bob? Something Horan. Honestly, he hated this job. Always working for posh people such as the guy in front of him. Nevertheless, he smiled through it.

         “Oh, Sweetie, I hope he isn't bothering you. Get it done whenever! I want it to look nice so take however long you need, Hun.” said Maura apologizing for her husband's shortness with the nice lad. Liam politely accepted her apologies and walked straight into a body.

         “Could my day get any better?” Liam thinks out loud to himself sarcastically.

         “Maybe... I'm Danielle!” The body he bumped into belonged to a very fit, if Liam were asked, young girl. _Can't be much older than myself._ Liam pondered.

         “Liam Payne at your service.” Liam smiled brightly at her which made her laugh. And if that wasn't the most melodious thing he's heard, let him be struck down right now.

         “Well, I hope your day gets better Liam.” Danielle offered as she walked passed the awe struck boy.

         “It already has.” Liam said looking at her retreating physique.

* * *

 

          “Li sure is taking a right long time in there. Wonder what's taking him... Zayn. Are you even listening to me?” Harry questioned his quiet companion. In return for his troubles all he gets is a mumble from his supposed partner-in-crime.

          “'m sure Li's fine.” mumbled Zayn tending to the buttercups he was planting.

          “Look, there he is right now.” Harry turned around to see Liam floating towards them with a goofy smile on his face.

          “How did you know that? You weren't even turned that way! You know what I don't even care. Leeeee-yuuum! I'm thirsty!” Harry spurted out, his thoughts going 50 miles per hour. Liam jogged over to them with a big smile on his face and numerous thoughts running through his head.

* * *

 

           Zayn's eyebrows shot up. He was interested now. _Wonder what got Li's knickers in a bunch.._ When he zoned back into the conversation his best mates were having it was about some girl Liam met inside the house who was 'really fit' and 'was going to marry him'. After hearing some of Liam's 'life-changing' experience, Zayn turns his head towards the drive way. A rather expensive looking Porsche Boxster X pulled up followed by a Jaguar F Type. Rolling his eyes Zayn looked upon the scene. Out of the Jaguar emerged a rather short lad with a feathery quiff of brown hair and a smirk on his face. He then sauntered to the Porsche and out popped a guy with blond hair, blue eyes, and braces on his teeth. A weird combination, but on this particular guy it just fit him. He had a snapback on but it was turned backwards.

          “That was some great craic right there!” The blond exclaimed. _Irish. He had a rather thick accent..._ Zayn thought to himself. The brunette laughed along with him. It was like a chorus of bells.

          “More like, I thought I was gonna die! I'm never letting you convince me to race you again.” The blond had to wipe at the tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

          “Yeah,yeah. Same time next week Tommo?” he said looking around. They locked eyes. _Crap._ The corners of Zayn's lips turned down a bit. The blond waved at him.

          “Ayye mates!” Harry and Liam turned towards the blond.

          “Aaaand who are they?” Louis asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. They started making their way towards the group but before they made it the heard a girly squeal.

          “Nialler!” Danielle exclaimed from the front porch. The blond turned towards the girl and his eyes lit up.

          “Dani!” he exclaimed. They ran towards each other and hugged. He kissed her and continued talking, “I didn't think you'd be coming this early!” He said finally breaking apart from her.

          “Yeah, well I may have done a little over time and danced my butt off but I wanted to surprise you!” he smiled at her with complete adoration in his eyes.

          “Wow, forget I'm even here. Mean and rude. I'm gonna go talk to the lads doing the grounds work. I'm sure they'd appreciate me!” Louis exclaimed glancing first at the couple ignoring him, then to the confused trio by the side of the fence. He approached them with a smile on his face and his hand in a greeting gesture.

* * *

 

           Zayn glanced at Liam at mumbled, “So much for your wedding mate. Condolences.” Harry threw his head back laughing. Harry turned to look at the young guy walking up to them. Harry stopped laughing at just stared at his approaching figure. They locked eyes. Liam, recovering from his temporary stroke, looked over at him with concerned eyes.

           “Harry? Mate? I'm worried. Harry!” he whisper-shouted at his friend trying to get his attention.

           “You think he's broken, yeah?” Zayn asked finally stopping with the flowers to give them his full attention. Liam, who was waving his hand in front of Harry's face nodded sullenly.

           “Heya mates! Louis 'the Tommo' Tomlinson here. Be prepared to encounter a good time.” he winked mostly to Harry causing him to blush. Before any of the boys could respond Harry jumped up from his position on the ground next to Zayn and dusted off his hands on his trousers.

           "I'm Harry Styles. It's a pleasure.” he said taking Louis' hand in his and shaking it. They looked in each other's eyes. Harry's held a hint of lust and Louis' one of interest. Zayn raised his eyebrow at Liam and he other boy shrugged.

           “Oh! Umm... what are you lads names?” Louis blushed he had totally forgotten about the other two when he locked eyes with the curly haired boy. He was perfect. His eyes were like grassy meadows in the summer sun. His smile megawatt, like if Louis were to stare too long, he be blinded. And seriously how tall was this guy? His height was a little below average for his age but, just wow. He blatantly checked out the younger boy. Frowning, Liam introduced himself and Zayn to the Peter Pan-like guy.

           “I think Nialler's on his way over. I'll introduce ya!” Louis exclaimed then yelled for his friend. Said boy walked over hand-in-hand with his girlfriend smiling.

* * *

 

           “Well lads!” Louis started, “this is Harry,” he said smiling at the boy before continuing, “and.. and Zen? No! Zayn! And umm... Lee-” he started.

           “Liam Payne, who is having a rather good day.” Danielle said with a smile on her face. Liam laughed. Niall looked in between them with a confused look on his face and a slight frown. He tightened his arm around Danielle's waist and held out his hand.

           “Niall Horan. This is my girlfriend Danielle.” he said with a slight emphasis on the 'my' and 'girlfriend' and sent a pointed look to Liam. Harry and Liam shook his hand and Zayn just looked at him unimpressed.

           “Buttercups..” Zayn started, “do you know what they mean?” Niall turned and looked at the boy who was slowly getting up from the ground. Niall crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. The group was looking at one another.

           “They mean 'childishness'” he said walking towards they're truck out front. Louis busted out laughing.

           “Oh, I like him. He's a keeper!” the feather haired boy said in between fits of laughter. Liam couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Like seriously, Zayn must be absolutely mental to talk to their temporary boss' son like that! Meanwhile, Danielle and Harry were giggling and Niall had a big smile on his face.

           Niall jogged to catch up with Zayn. He examined to boy on the way to him. Nice build, tattoos, bronze skin, hazel eyes, perfectly styled hair, with an attitude. _Very interesting._ Niall thought to himself.

* * *

 

          “Hey Zayn!!” he called out in his thick accent. The one that may or may not have sent chills down Zayn's spine. Zayn finally stopped when he arrived at the truck but still didn't turn around.

          “Vas happenin'?” Zayn asked while rummaging through some of the flowers on the truck. And he may or may not have been trying to ignore how suddenly close Niall was to him.

          “Aye, I was being a complete tosser. But hey! I like ya mate.” the Irishman said with genuine eyes smiling at the slightly taller boy. Zayn pondered this for a bit while the blond shifted around restlessly. _Well,_ Zayn started thinking, _this could end up being a big mistake._ He then turned, which may have been his downfall. Niall was looking up at him with the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Zayn was captivated.

          “Yeah mate, umm.. you're okay too.” he mumbled back in response turning back to the truck for some much needed safety. It was needless to say that when he was quickly turned around and pulled into a tight embrace, he was shocked. Quickly composing himself, he lightly patted Niall's back.

          “'M sorry. I'm a hugger. Forgot 'ta warn ya Z.” and if Zayn's heart skipped a beat, hopefully no one noticed but himself. Zayn pulled a thing of flowers from the truck before they started to head back to where the others were.

          “What're those?” Niall asked with an innocent curiosity that shouldn't have made Zayn's stomach twist like it did. _He has a girlfriend, Zayn._ The gardener had to keep reminding himself. He turned to look at what was in his hands.

         “The purple Hyacinth,” Zayn started thoughtfully “it means 'forgive me'.” he said with a little smile gracing his lips. He turned towards his shorter companion who had stopped, with confusion laced in his eyes.

         Noticing he was being looked at, Niall started walking again. “Uh, yeah. Okay. I think they should go by the mailbox.. yeah. That's good. Well, it's been fun. See you in good time Zayn.” Niall said really fast walking towards the house. Before Zayn could respond, the Irishman was gone.

 


	2. Author's Note!!

This story will be more of a summer project. :/ School has been a little more than difficult on me this year. But, I'm gonna write so if I update sooner I'll have a lot for you guys to read. Sorry!! So when I update I'll delete this note and add the new chapter!  
Much love! xx   
Livi


End file.
